The present invention relates to a device for regulating an emitting laser diode adapted to receive, via coupling means and amplification means, a composite signal, comprising a control photodiode for collecting the light power emitted by the diode and means for processing the signal delivered by the photodiode to control the power emitted by the laser diode.
Such a device is for example virtually described in British Patent Application No. 2 025 121. However, here, there is no question of emitting a composite signal. When such a composite signal is emitted (videophone, high fidelity, television), the signal varies as the component signals are not always present since they appear only at the request of a subscriber, for example. In that case the known regulating devices are no longer acceptable.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of these devices.